It is known to provide a bioreactor having a culture chamber and means for passing a flow of culture medium through the chamber in order to enable a wide range of studies of biological materials. By way of example, the biological material under investigation may be a monolayer cell culture, scaffold culture or tissue slice. WO2005/123258 discloses a bioreactor for studying the effects of imposed stimuli on cellular activity.